Breakdown
by shyyumi
Summary: We know what Thomas thought when the walls closed on him, Alby, and Minho in maze at night, but what about Minho? This is from Minho's POV after he was trapped in the maze with Alby and the greenie. And how the brave keeper of the runners broke down.


The stone walls came to a close. I was standing there with Alby around my shoulders and the shuckin' greenie in the maze. It was dark and soon those monsters would come out and find us. I put Alby's lifeless body down and stared angrily at the greenie. I looked at him up and down. He had no muscular build and obviously no sense if he came out here. I concluded that there's no way in hell we'll make it out of here alive, no shuckin' way.

The greenie turns to me hesitantly, sensing my anger. I instantly exploded on him.

"You're a shuckin' idiot, you know that?" I say to him."You know you're going to die out here now with me and Alby, shuck-face!"

"I was only trying to help,' he said, weakly.

"Help?! You haven't even been here for more than three days so how could you help?!"

"Couldn't we climb over the walls and drag Alby up with us?" he asked, backing away from me.

"No! That won't work! Nothing will!" I heard the grinding sounds of the grievers in the distance. My skin begun to crawl. Oh crap!

"How do you know?" The greenbi asked me in disgusted.

"I just do! No one has ever survived in the maze overnight!" I shouted as my fear begun to rise.

The grievers came closer and closer. I could hear them as my breathing became shallow and rapid. I was scared out of my shuckin' mind and I was stuck with an optimistic idiot and an unconscious leader. I was screwed.

The fear finally took over. I couldn't take it anymore. Tears begun to fall out of eyes. I knew I was going to die.

"Oh, shuck it, " I said,frustrated. "I'm not ready to die. Not yet."

The greenie opened his mouth to say something, but I ignored him and turned and ran. I ran away from him and Alby as fast as I could. The greenie called out after me, but I didn't answer. If the boy had any sense left in him, he'd do the same. Just run. Run far and run away. Leave Alby to die. There's no point in trying to save someone who is half dead already. That's how you're going to survive. That's the only way.

So I ran. I knew the maze like the back of my hand so it wasn't hard for me to navigate. I stopped whenever I heard grievers nearby though. I hid out of sight and out of ear shot. Those stupid monsters didn't see me at all, but they saw the greenbie. I could hear whatever he was doing to save himself. Then I started to feel guilty. I left them all alone. Alby was all alone with that shuckin' idiot and look at me…What am I doing?

I'm hiding like a scared little mouse! How can I call myself a runner? I can't. I can't. This isn't what a runner is! I came out from my hiding spot and headed towards where the greenie was. I stopped and waited every time I heard a griever pass by me. Still didn't want to get stung by one of those things. I came out from deep within the maze and was almost on the outside. I stopped.

"What the-?" I saw the greenie swinging on a vine away from Alby who was strung up in the vines on the wall like a spider's prey caught in its web. He was leading the griever away from Alby. That boy was swinging like Tarzan. Well, a shuckin' klutzy Tarzan.

He came to the end of the wall and another griever was about to jump him when he jumped clear out of the way. The two grievers smacked straight into each other. I smirked at the sight. _Not a bad move greenie. _

As I watched the greenie come off the wall and away from the grievers, I couldn't help but wonder how he was able to do that. That's when an idea struck me. I looked back into the maze. It was quiet, but I knew the sun would be up soon as the first signs of light begun to shine through. We almost made it through the night…almost. I heard another grinding noise. It came from the greenie's left and right. More grievers were coming after him. I had to put my plan into action or else….

"Hey Thomas, over here!"

He looked towards the direction his name was called. I have to be honest, it felt a bit weird not calling him greenie. The greenie ran over towards me into in the maze. He almost crashed directly into me when he kind of stopped. He looked pleased to see me. I guess he was glad I wasn't dead.

"Follow me," I said to him."I have an idea."

I ran through the maze until I came to the end of it. The sun had just risen now and I could see the whole maze again. I stopped just before I came to the cliff. The greenie was right behind me.

"Here's the plan, you stand on one side and I stand on the other," I told him while getting into position. "Then jump on the count of three."

The greenie nodded, but he had an expression of uncertainty on his shuckin' face. He got into his position just as the grievers got into theirs. Those shuckin' monsters came closer and closer until..

"One, two, three..now!"

The greenie and I jumped out of the way as the grievers threw themselves at us. Stupidly, they all fell right over that shuckin' cliff. The last griever tried to catch its self, but missed the edge and fell with its friends. I tried not to laugh at how stupid the creatures were. I mean, c'mon! I was afraid of that? How pathetic! I stood up and watched the greenie get up as well. He wasn't afraid. He even saved Alby's life and what did I do? Cower and hide like a frightened little kitten. _Man, I am pathetic._

The greenie and I begun to walk back towards the Glade, figuring since the sun was up so were the Gladers and the walls would be opening up soon too, we might as well. We begun to talk and as we did, I thought about events that took place that night. How weirdly brave he was and how smart and quick his actions were…They were definitely the qualities of a runner. But me on the other hand…I was nothing but a pile of klunk. I know I'm going to kick myself for this….especially for abandoning my friend.

The sight of Newt and the Gladers with him snapped me out of my thoughts and back to the reality of the situation. Alby was okay as the green-I mean, Thomas pointed out and we were still alive. But for how much longer?

**A/N: Summer is finally here! *grabs beach ball and bathing suit* I'm out of school and will finally have time to write! So i am back! Whooo! So I had another story on here before, but i wanted to re-do it. i didn't like it honestly. I'm putting it back up though, but changing a few things. Okay, so this short little story came to my mind when i was listening to a song by Hoobastank called running away and I instantly though of Minho and Tommy in the maze. I hope I captured Minho's feelings as best as i could. Until next time! **

**~Shyyumi**


End file.
